A necros heart
by OtakuMicky
Summary: This was done in 2007. When I was 12 years old. Sorry for spelling/grammar/etc. A necro Elf brought in from streets. Grows up to find Love in unlikely places. Troll x Necro.


This is my first fanfic that has adventure and romance plus it's not a elf/troll fanfic it's a necro/troll but he don't know shes an necro yet! Oh and u can ask want a necro is as well! 

(From the makers of rose with thorns comes...)

AN NECRO'S HEART

PART 1 – MEETING

Airam took off her grubby, wrinkled clothes, placed them on a tree branch and made her way into the clear river. It was cold at first but as she swam, she got use to the temperature. Airam had only just started this mission, however already her food supplies where low and she needed to restock.

She looked up at the sky admiring the sparkling dots that gazed down on her. She started thinking back to her time in Teldrassil. All the other night elves seemed to bully her around, about her short ears and undead like pale skin even her eyes were non-glowing she was welcomed as an out caster to them.

Airam had a special rouge trainer back then; they said it was for her special needs nonetheless she knew she was different from all the rest; there was one time when they had the crystal ball (prom). All the males all seem to ignore her the whole week before the ball, as if she was going to ask them, in the end she forgot about the ball and could not be bothered to go. She shivered slightly at her past. Soon it was going to be different when she came back soon to Teldrassil they were all going to see how she had grown in smartness and in beauty. She flicked her black silky hair behind her shoulder, the moonlight reflecting its graceful light on her curvy figure.

Hours later

She plumped a couple logs into a pile and made a toasty fire. She rubbed her hands together making friction between them for warmth. Pulling a blanket around her, she quietly fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up early the next morning from a sudden loud splashing sound. She packed her stuff quickly, grabbed her purse and put it in her pocket. She brushed vines and bushes out of her face as she followed the noise, hoping it would be alliance with a trade shop.

She came to a clearing and hid in a nearby bush to see if it was safe first. To her disappointment, she saw a troll on the edge of the river washing his face. She waited there a minute or two observing him, she had never seen a troll before up close and personal. When suddenly she noticed his pet raptor, surely it could pick up her scent easily. She waited impatiently and the raptor still had not smelt her out yet. "That must be the stupidest pet a troll could have," she whispered to herself. "Got 'at right mon!" came a voice besides her; she turned her face to her side slowly and saw the troll looking out through the bushes as if he was spying as well. She let out a shriek. "Shush! 'Ere supposed to be spyin mon," he complained with a toothy grin. She looked at him, and then at the place he was sitting before then back at him again. She past out on the floor in shock. He looked at her, worriedly. "They all 'em to fall for me" he shrugged and picked her up.

Airam awoke ages later, lying underneath an old oak tree. She looked around dazed for a second, then it hit her… the troll! Surprisingly she still had her stuff but she knew it had been looked through from the way it had been left in a state. Her daggers were still in its **hidden** holders. She snatched up her purse that had been left on the ground by her foot. She started counting all 24 pieces of gold. "17… 18… 19…" she stopped and counted again. "The bastard's taken my fucking gold!" she screamed out to the world.

2 weeks later

She looked out at the sea, she just sailed across and with one finally glance, she swiftly walked away to look for a place to stay she always loved coming to desolace to get more supplies. She got great bargains at the desolace market, maybe it was because the market-man fancied her. It was even creepier knowing that he was a goblin. She chuckled lightly to herself.

She checked herself in a luxury motel and headed of towards the market place. She spent some silver on some new armour and water, then she headed towards the hordes lucky charms section, she loved this shop it was her favorite and she already had four charms they were; element of water charm, the lucky, lucky charm, mischief charm and the air charm. She was a meter away from it when something catched her eye. Near the orc, weaponry stood a tall, blue-skinned troll that happened to be the very same one she knew from adventuring in burning steppes. If she were a night elf she would have trotted right up to him and commanded he gave back her money but seeing how she wasn't in fact an elf, she just hid behind a full barrel of rum. To be true she was really quiet timid.

"Well, hello there". Airam stood up and twirled around expecting it to be the troll… it was even worse… it was the market goblin. She waved lazily at him and said "umm… hey." He waved her towards him. "What's a lovely lady like you doing here?" he asked putting what he thought to be a handsome grin but to be honest, it wasn't. She scanned her brain looking for answers for him to give her a great bargain. "Nothing really getting one or two things and to see you again" she said putting on an amazing smile. "Oh how sweet" he laughed. They walked over to his stall. He sold her herbal medicine, health potions and a couple gowns 75 off. She thanked him and finally ran off to the charms!

She saw all kinds of new charms a moon and a star that she knew resembled light and dark. She took down a charm with a skull on it that meant 'death.' "You don't want that one do you, you should stick with the love charm maybe it'll help you, one day" explained a familiar troll. "I don't need you interfering with my personal life, thank you very much!" she said handing her 12 silver to the seller. "Fine with me elf ling!" she snorted fondly. "I'm not an elf, troll!" he looked her up and down. "Well then you must be one tall gnome" she snared at him angrily. "Go away you, you cannibal!" she shouted. Everyone turned around and looked at her.

To be continued…………

Plez review so I can see if Its good enough to continue! Thanks for reading this far ! warcrfatchick95 


End file.
